


Better Like This

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Dean what he needs, even when Dean won't admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Like This

Dean’s much more pliant like this, much more calm when he’s sucking Sam’s cock. Sam’s sitting on the edge of the bed with Dean kneeling between his legs. Some of the tension that had built up these last few days has already run out of Dean, face soft and shoulders relaxed as he lets Sam thrust into his mouth. Slowly, Sam works his way deeper until the head of his cock brushes the back of Dean’s throat. Dean’s eyes have drifted shut by this point, so Sam reaches down to stroke his cheek and murmurs “Let me see you, Dean. Look at me.”

Green eyes peer up at him, serene if a little watery from the tease at his gag reflex. “There. It’s better like this, isn’t it? Instead of fighting, you can be right here, right where you belong.”

Dean hums a little, tilting his head just a bit into Sam’s hand. The vibrations make Sam gasp, thrusting in a little harder than he intended. He means to pull back and apologize, would if it weren’t for the way Dean moans. Gently, Sam cups the back of Dean’s head and thrusts again. A flush is creeping across his brother’s face now, and the moans and whimpers keep coming as Sam keeps thrusting.

"Gonna come, Dean," Sam grunts, pushing deep, and then pulling pack to come across the other man’s tongue. "Hold it for me. Let me see," he murmurs. Dean closes his mouth for just a moment before opening it again, displaying the pool of come on his tongue. "Good boy," Sam says fondly. "Swallow." And Dean does.

"Come up here, Dean."

His brother stands carefully, in obvious discomfort from the hard cock trapped in his jeans. Sam tugs him forward by his belt loops, quickly unzipping him and shoving both boxers and jeans down his legs. Dean steps out of them with his guidance, and Sam pulls him down to straddle his lap.

"You’ve been a jerk these last couple weeks, Dean," Sam says, stroking up Dean’s sides. "But you were so good for me just now. And you look so beautiful, so perfect on your knees for me." He smiles at the blush on Dean’s face, but notes the way his eyes dart away from meeting Sam’s.

"Look at me, Dean," he says firmly. Dean obeys again, and Sam can see the struggle. "There," he soothes, taking Dean’s cock in hand and setting a moderate pace in his strokes. His brother’s hips hitch, but Sam hasn’t given him express permission to move so he does his best to hold still.

Sam uses his other hand to pull Dean closer, then slips it down to stroke a finger lightly over his hole. He watches intently as Dean again fights off the need to thrust either forward to get friction on his cock or back against Sam’s finger. Wide green eyes are still fixed on his face when he looks back up, and Dean’s swollen mouth is open as he pants lightly. Sam speeds up his strokes, gripping a little more firmly. “S-Sam?” Dean stutters, breathless and needy and Sam’s pleased that he remembered to ask.

"Yeah, Dean. You get to come this time," Sam answers, knowing he probably would’ve let Dean come anyway just because of how obedient he’s managed to be this time, but he won’t admit that to his brother. 

Dean’s whimpering in his throat now, teeth sunk into his lip, and Sam gives him just a little more. The tip of Sam’s finger sinks into Dean on an upstroke, and Dean twitches and comes, little ‘ah ah ahs’ falling from his lips as Sam strokes him through it. 

Sam debates with himself for a moment before holding up his come-coated hand, and is pleasantly surprised when Dean laps it clean without hesitation. He knew Dean craved the domination sometimes, needed it even, but he would usually make a face when Sam asked him to do this. 

He swipes his hand dry on the sheets and draws Dean down for a kiss. “Good boy,” he murmurs against his brother’s lips and Dean shudders. Carefully, he maneuvers them onto the bed. Spooned up behind Dean, he drags the blankets over them and settles in. 

Its when he’s started to doze that Dean shifts, already starting to tense. “No, Dean,” he mutters into his ear, nuzzling just behind it. 

"Sam," Dean grunts in protest, and Sam can hear the embarrassment behind the word as he tries to move out of the embrace.

"No," he says again, more firmly. "No running, no embarrassment, no hiding. There’s nothing wrong with liking it, Dean, and you obviously like it as much as I do. You’re mine, jerk, so get over it."

Dean stills at that, and snarks “Bitch” over his shoulder. Sam can’t help but smile when Dean shifts back into the spoon and they finally drift off to sleep. 


End file.
